Kibosh
Kibosh is a recurring villain in the Casper the Friendly Ghost ''franchise and the archenemy of Casper. He is the main antagonist in the 1997 direct-to-video film ''Casper: A Spirited Beginning and the 2000 animated film Casper's Haunted Christmas ''and an anti-hero in ''Casper's Scare School. Personailty Kibosh is the king of the ghosts and the ruler of the spirit world, compared to all the other ghosts in the franchise he is very different: he is green instead of white or blue with red eyes and a deep booming voice, also he is much larger than the other ghosts, and can even use his powers to become a giant. Kibosh is the most powerful ghost in the world and has a feud with Casper's uncles, due to them skipping his ghost training academy (where ghosts learn how to haunt humans or "fleshies" as the ghosts call them). He also dislikes Casper for being so friendly, since ghosts are supposed to scare humans so that they would never "rise up against creatures" and as such wants to banish the trio and Casper to either The Dark or The Valley of Shadows. Films ''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' Kibosh is the main antagonist in Casper: A Spirited Beginning. He is voiced by James Earl Jones. In the film, Kibosh is ruler of the Ghost Central, where he discovers that Casper is missing, by his assistant, Snivel. Because of this, he was in rage by the fact that it may ruin his image by letting any ghost leave without proper schooling. He also claims about the fact that he also lost the Ghostly Trio who was skipping school as well and hopes to find them. He demanded Snivel to find Casper and bring him back. Later, he found out by Snivel that the Trio are training Casper, so Casper can take his place as ruler, which made Kibosh temper grew even more than before and demand Snivel to send a full report for any News. The News became more outrageous to him, when Snivel explained that a human boy was teaching Casper haunting lessons. This force Kibosh to leave the spirit world to the real world. Kibosh arrived along with Snivel and entrapped the Trio to his cage and set off to find Casper. Kibosh finally arrived at the Applegate Mansion and just as he seemed relieved that he finally got Casper, a bomb Casper ate explode inside his body causing the Friendly Ghost to grew enormous when he was trying to save the mansion and his friend Chris from getting blown up. Kibosh was amazed by his technique and Casper explained that the Trio taught him. Kibosh decided to let Casper and the Trio go after the Trio said that they are Casper's uncles when Casper stick up for them and they decide to return the favor. ''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' Kibosh returned once again as the main antagonist in Casper's Haunted Christmas. He is voiced by Colin Murdock. In the film, Kibosh and Snivel threaten to banish the four ghosts to The Dark, due to the fact that Casper does not scare humans (Casper replies that he does but Snivel says "But you don't mean to, so it doesn't count"). Kibosh decide that in order for Casper and his uncles to not enter into the Dark, Casper must purposely scare someone till Christmas morning, so he took the Ghostly Trio's haunting license and send all four Ghosts to an old town. Later, he appeared to a computer screen and placed Snivel to keep an eye on them, to make sure Casper purposely scare someone, and if the Trio try to do something mischievous, Snivel will blow his whistle, so Kibosh will appear. Later, Casper blew the whistle, for Kibosh to arrive. When Kibosh arrived, the Trio mess around with him thinking that he was a fake, after Casper, Spooky and Poil played a prank on them. They discovered that he was real and Kibosh raged grew as the sun was rising which means Christmas has arrived and Kibosh used his dark magic to send Casper and the Trio along with Spooky and Poil to the dark, but Casper stopped him as he said that he scared someone which was his uncles for faking a Kibosh look a like on them. But they weren't off the hook yet, unless the Trio give him a Christmas gift. So, the Trio did a show for him which made him laugh and told Snivel to give them their haunting licenses back and warns them that this isn't the last time they will see him. ''Casper's Scare School'' Kibosh reappeared again in Casper's Scare School this time as an anti-hero. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Videogame appearance Kibosh also appears without Snivel in the game Casper's Spirit Demensions ''(where he tries to take over the world) and plots against Casper's friends around the world (where he tries to get rid of Casper's human friends so he can make him into a true, scary ghost); he serves as the game's final boss. Gallery Kibosh.jpg Trivia *His name actually comes from the word "kibosh" which means put an end to; dispose of decisively. *He is voiced by James Earl Jones in ''Casper: A Spirit Beginning, and later Colin Murdock in Casper's Haunted Christmas and Kevin Michael Richardson in Casper's Scare School. *Kibosh was once a friendly ghost at Casper's age. This was revealed in Casper's Scare School. *It turns out that Kibosh is completely unaware that ghosts like him are actually spirits with unfinished business, and that those without unfinished business cross over to the next world. If he learns about it, it is possible that he might reform. *Kibosh is argubly the most icon villain in the Casper the Friendly Ghost franchise being that he appears in many in carnations where is in film, television series, games, and comic books. *Kibosh's role change form a strict major to a malice Big Bad. Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Ruler Category:Giant Category:Dark Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Giant Monsters Category:Monarchs Category:Outright Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Supernatural Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortals Category:Living Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Size-Shifter Category:Protective Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Phasers Category:Possessor Category:Horror Villains Category:Casper Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Gaolers